Dance Of The Desert Court
by Lore-sama
Summary: Kagome is practicing her dance lessons in the wood and Inu stumbles upon her. What type of dance? Belly dancing! Has Inu forever lost his chances or will Kagome find a way to make it all better? InuKag, take rating seriously...blush...


_**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own. And let that be that.**_

_**This is merely a simple two-shot…I wrote it to test how much kissy-kissy I can stomach…my young half is going EW! And my older half is going Mrow! **_

…

…

…

_**Okay…EW! Is winning over…**_

…

…

…

_**Should I be disturbed?**_

_**Dance Of The Desert Court**_

_**Chapter One**_

_By Lore-sama_

Kagome moved erotically as the flute music started, swiftly followed by drums. Her stomach moved like the waves in the seas, her chest and lower body shook as she began to sing the foreign song. The song itself sounded haunting and seductive. It echoed through the medieval forest like a ghost. Only one hanyou heard it and went to investigate.

The costume Kagome wore, with it's dark red cloth and blue beads shook in time with her body, making a sound like a rattle snake, and giving her the dangerous allure of the beautiful serpent. Her body trim and smooth as the gauzy red cloth stuck to her flesh, making her body seem to have the same endurance of tightly wrapped scaled coils. Her sweet voice sang out, and she sang out all of her pain, though she knew not what the words meant, they seemed to reflect her unrequited love perfectly. The belly dance that she was performing broke-off perfectly from the preppy world that she used to belong to, yet that she no longer felt apart of. The history of the foreign dance gave her a sort of excitement. To think that _she_, the sweet girl that everyone likes to take care of and pet, could manage to do something that was so forbidden filled her with a sweet joy.

Kagome's hands snuck out and she struck a pose as she practiced for the performance she was going to give Sango a little later. She wanted it to be perfect, because only in perfect form would Sango understand Kagome's plan without Kagome having to actually explain it. This was something that Kikyo would never do. No matter if she actually wanted to do this, no person as cold and cold blooded as Kikyo could manage this fiery ancient rich dance. It would be pale, and seem to be desperate. No body would even spare Kikyo a glance, besides those of absolute annoyance and pity.

Kagome spun around slowly, a dazzling smile spreading over her face as she realized that there were birds now dancing with her. Scheherazade had been right; this song and dance really did enchant the animals. The birds of ancient Japan began to circle around her, their wings dancing in the air lazily. It was a dance that Kagome didn't recognize, she didn't understand, but the hanyou who was watching did. They were recognizing her as a queen, as a lady, and they would always protect her. Now all the animals of this forest would.

As the afternoon golden light swept through the clearing it illuminated the dancing girl and the birds. In the now golden light she seemed to be a leopard, not a snake any longer. The leopard prowled and Kagome's body wove in and out, the detailed muscles on her stomach rippled like those on a leopards hide, gleaming darkly with sweat and shadows. Her fingers twisted regally, and the girl's eyes glinted exotically, much like the emerald eyes of leopards. She shook her chest and cocked her hips in sway with the drums that now beat. The azure blue beads swept back and forth, making the cloth scrunch up in some places like sand. Kagome's body, now gold and red in the shadow, had long ago lost the pale moon shade that so many Japanese beauties possess. But she was not the tan to so many American girls lust after. Instead she had the beautiful radiance of someone who spent time outside and enjoyed doing so, yet didn't give one thought to the suns heating rays that shown down. Her beauty reminded so many of beautiful hot places, and untouchable mountains of cold stone and ice. She was, at that exact moment, hot and cold, safety and danger, comfort and leers. She was an opposite in all of the meaning of the word. She was of the same general class of every thing living, yet it was clear to anyone that she was so completely different that the English language has no meaning to describe just how different she was.

As the song ended Kagome froze in her pose, breathing heavily. She smiled, thinking back to the visions of sand dunes and temples and green, sandy rivers that had swum before her eyes while she had danced. Now she understood why this dance had been called the Dance of the Desert Court. It was so regal and majestic, and it made Kagome think of places like Turkey and Egypt. It was her favorite dance, of all the ones that Scheherazade had made up and taught her, Scheherazade was her teacher back in her time, an Italian woman who was a genius when it came to dancing. A twig snapping off to her right interrupted Kagome's musings. Kagome gasped and spun around, a stick seeming to magically leap to her hands. Kagome failed to notice the birds that now hovered worriedly around her head, as if they were waiting and watching just like she was. Inuyasha stepped into the clearing. His golden eyes were dark and his mouth was still open. A heavy blush covered his cheeks, and he gazed at her with admiration and something that could have been mistaken for lust by anyone who didn't know him well…but Kagome knew better, it was just pride. What she didn't understand was that other emotion that she was seeing in his eyes at that moment. She had seen it some other times when he had gazed at her, but never had she seen it so strong. Kagome blushed as well.

"Inu…Inuyasha…" She whispered as softly as she could, but she knew he would pick it up.

Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome, walking as slowly as he could. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew that he needed to touch her…to hold her…to take her. He had to, there was no other option. Inuyasha knew that it was Kagome…he was still aware of what he was doing, painfully aware…but he didn't really care. She was going to accept him…she _had_ to accept him. He would die if she didn't…it was as simple as that. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, he wanted to rub his palm across her chest, he wanted to press her against one of the trees and he wanted to love her…her wanted her to let him love her…he wanted it so badly.

Inuyasha was now directly in front of Kagome. The birds recognized what was going on and they left, their calls sounding like mischievous giggles from teenaged schoolgirls.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again, her eyes wide. She…she was confused. She loved the look in his eyes, but it also scared her, incredibly so. She had never felt so conflicted before. Inuyasha was looking directly at her, and she knew that he saw her, his expression proved that much, but he kept walking. She took a step back for every step he took forward, until she felt her body bump harshly against a tree. Inuyasha seized the moment and pressed his full body flush against hers before she could move to the side. Her scent was driving him insane, as it curled around his nose, tantalizing his senses and his claws flexed in anticipation.

"Kagome…" He growled suddenly, a wicked idea popping up in his mind.

"…Inu…yasha…" Kagome breathed out, her heart was pounding now harder then it had ever pounded before in her life. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"What were you doing just now?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I was dancing…" She whispered.

"No…" Inuyasha lowered his mouth to her ear. "You were seducing…" He whispered. Kagome stiffened against him and he began to nibble on her ear. She gasped and he slowly trailed his tongue and fangs down her jawbone until he reached her mouth. Then he began to lick her lips, which were now very dry. He moaned…she tasted so _good_…but his noise brought Kagome out of her speechless trance.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered. Inuyasha moaned again, his eyes fixated on her lips.

":Please Kagome…" He whispered. "Just please let me have a little…I swear that I'll never touch you again…just please let me…" He broke off and came to her lips, pounding on her own small flower-soft lips with his own like the sea pounding against the shore. After the first kiss he drew back a little bit and whispered again. "Taste you." He finished before he came back to her lips. A burning desire for her came rushing up as he felt her begin to respond. As his mouth grinded against hers, she moved her lips up and down to capture his mouth in hers. He took the opening and began to explore the crevices in her mouth, dictating everything to memory so that he could revisit it all later and savoring her taste immensely.

Inuyasha got the shock of his life when he felt her suddenly begin to grind against him. Her chest moving against his and her thighs rubbing his. She circled her legs around him, her skirt falling back so that there was nothing covering her front. Inuyasha supported her with his arms, and he switched them around so that he was the one leaning against the tree, never breaking their kiss.

Kagome couldn't believe that this was happening. She wasn't even aware of her reactions until Inuyasha turned and leaned back against the tree. Even while she was so caught up with the love and the desire and the bliss that the hanyou that was holding her was awakening she felt an innocent rosy blush spread across her face. But she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. She didn't know whether to be afraid or happy…she didn't know whether to take charge or to let him have his way. And then a face of another woman popped into her head. Kikyo. That was right! Inuyasha loved Kikyo! Kagome was so confused…so she did what any girl in her situation would do. She drew back.

Inuyasha growled when he felt Kagome's lips leave his and her administrations cease. He raised his eyes to look into hers and suddenly he realized just what he had done. His eyes darkened even more, but this time from guilt. Kagome slid down his body to stand in front of him, and Inuyasha was ashamed to feel his body react even more to her now that she was gone. He growled again.

"Kagome-" He tried to say, but Kagome held up her hand to silence him.

"Don't, Inuyasha. Just don't." She said. Whatever he had to say it wasn't what she wanted to hear. She knew that now. "You never mention this again, and I'll never mention it again, okay?" She said. "I'll just…I'll go get out of these clothes now." She said and she left the clearing, picking up the small, but loud, CD player on her way. She soon disappeared from sight and Inuyasha, who had been watching her leave, sank to the forest floor.

"What have I done?" He said aloud. "What have I done?" Inuyasha lowered his head into his hands. He had never felt worse then he did at that moment before in his entire life. Within seconds his entire body was shaking with fear and residual lust. "Damn." Inuyasha whimpered. "What have I done? She'll hate me now! She'll hate me…oh Kami, what have I done?"

"Mama! Mama!" Kagome screamed as she burst into the house.

"Kagome?" She heard her mother's voice from the kitchen. Kagome ran into the kitchen.

"Mama!" She cried gain as tears began to spill forth from her eyes.

"Kagome, what is it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, though she had a pretty good idea, seeing as how Kagome had just run in crying from the Feudal Era, wearing her costume.

"I hurt Inuyasha's feel…but first he…and I…"

"BOY TROUBLES!" Came a sudden voice from behind Kagome. Kagome whirled around to face none other then Scheherazade, her dark skin, cow eyes and thick shining chocolate colored hair looking as out of place as always in her oriental surroundings, and it didn't help that she always wore tunics and dresses. "I love boy troubles!" Scheherazade said happily. "Why don't you calm down, tell us all about it, and let's see if we can't do anything about it."

_**And that is that for the first chapter of this little story-ling. I hope that you all enjoyed it, and do please remember to review!**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Lore-sama**_


End file.
